


Triple the Love: A Drabble Collection

by Ms_Peppersimp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Drabbles, I can't get enough of these two, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, The Story, conan gray - Freeform, one songfic, they have an iPod obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Peppersimp/pseuds/Ms_Peppersimp
Summary: Three drabbles about Albus and Scorpius! One is about them listening to music with an iPod, another is a short and sweet conversation, and the last is based on the song "The Story" by Conan Gray.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Drums

**Author's Note:**

> All three of these were too short for individual posts, so here we are. I'm a sucker for music and song fics in case you couldn't tell already :)

“Would you please skip this song?” Scorpius asked Al as they walked down the empty corridor. They were listening to music with a muggle device called an ipod that had very strange wire appendages that you could hear the music through if you put them in your ear. Albus had gotten it as a gift from his aunt Hermione this past Christmas. Both boys each had one in their ears, and they were enjoying their nightly stroll through the castle that they did before curfew.  
“Um, no, I’m not skipping this one.” Al said, giving a “how could you ever say such a thing?” look at Scor.  
“Please, Albus? You know how much I don’t like the drums in this one. They’re bloody loud.” Scorp reached for the muggle box in Al’s hand, but it was held away from him.  
“And you know how much I love the drums in this one. They’re bloody brilliant.”  
Before Scorpius could say anything, his boyfriend began to air drum violently. He halted in the corridor, causing Scor to lose the wire in his ear. He barely noticed, however, as his eyes were glued in amusement to his best mate who continued to drum, completely absorbed in the music. Before he knew what was happening, Scorpius was being grabbed by little drummer boy and being swung around by his arms. They both laughed as they got stares from fellow students. Albus pulled his boyfriend in and kissed his forehead, placing the other end of the wire back in Scor’s ear.  
“Still hate the drums?” He asked, eyes sparkling.  
Scorpius gave a look of mock contemplation, “I’ll tolerate them I suppose.”  
“Git,” Al linked their hands together, “you know you love them.”  
Scorpius leaned his head on the other boy’s shoulder, hearing more loud music blasting in his ear,  
“I know I do.”


	2. What If I Told You...

“Hey, Al?”  
“Yeah, Scor?”  
“What if I told you I loved you?”  
“I would say I love you too.”  
“What if I told you I’ve loved you since we sat together in Godric’s Hollow with the snow falling around us?”  
“I would say that I’ve loved you since our conversation on the staircase in that alternate reality.”  
“What if I told you that when I said that I would choose to spend eternal darkness with you, I really meant my life with you?”  
“I would say that I’m very happy to hear that because the feeling is definitely mutual.”  
“And what if I told you that I want to marry you, with all my heart? More than anything?”  
“I would say yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They really do put me in my feels <3


	3. Open Ended

Albus had always thought the story had come to an end.  
If you could even call it a story.  
It was more like a series of sporadic poems made up of the longing glances, midnight thoughts, and limited hugs that he shared with his best friend. And it was all bound together with their 7 years of friendship.  
Friendship.  
And to Albus, that was the end of it.  
Of course it was hardly a satisfying end, but it was an end nonetheless.  
Sure, he and Scorpius still exchanged letters, but the era of unrequited young love was over, especially when they moved to different states.  
At least, that’s what Albus had thought.  
Until one day, when he was leaving the office in a torrential downpour,  
He saw him.  
Scorpius was standing in front of him plain as day and soaking wet looking  
Lost.  
Because what Albus didn’t know was that Scorpius had a similar story.  
A series of sporadic poems made up of the shared laughter, brief touches of hands, and flushed cheeks he had shared with his best friend all bound together with 7 years of Friendship.  
But Scorpius didn’t want that to be the end.  
And as they moved to each other in one swift motion to kiss for the first time,  
They began a new story.  
One with no ending in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys in that song needed a happy ending <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave comments and Kudos and go follow @Ms-Peppersimp on Tumblr!


End file.
